1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to combination water pumps/air compressors and more particularly pertains to a new combination water pump/air compressor system for performing two separate functions with one unit by providing compressed air and water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of combination water pumps/air compressors is known in the prior art. More specifically, combination water pumps/air compressors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 6,225,706; U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,553; U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,563; U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,813; U.S. Pat. No. 4,522,151; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,387.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new combination water pump/air compressor system. The prior art includes turbines used for driving air and water for creating power.